to lead a normal life
by dramaqueen2000
Summary: you would think that after stopping a serpent from swallowing the sun and plunging the world in eternal darkness i could be called mature and credit me to a vacation for the rest of my life. but no i am kicked of to London with my magic confiscated to be sent to school just because i had an argument with Carter and caused a tiny explosion that blew up the roof of Brooklyn house.
1. home sweet home NOT

S

A

D

I

E

**Back at Cleopatra's needle**

I can't believe uncle Amos would do this to me!

You would think that after stopping a serpent from swallowing the sun and plunging the earth in eternal darkness would call me mature and credit me to a vacation for the rest of my life but no I have to go back to school immediately all because of a teensy weensy mistake.

Oh I am getting ahead of myself. You must know me from my previous recordings. If not well then I am Sadie Kane eye of Isis. I am fourteen years, have caramel colored hair with red highlights, blue eyes and love wearing combat boots.

Oh and I also happen to be a magician

. After stopping an apocalypse the gods returned to their heavenly abodes and my brother was crowned pharaoh.

My brother's name is carter and he's a walking encyclopedia, he has dark skin and dark hair in other words we are both literally north pole and south pole.

You see last week carter and I got into an argument over who was to do the dishes.

I told him to do it because I had to go and get ready for my date with Walt um…Anubis no Walt and Anu - oh never mind I am still confused with them. He said he had done the dishes for the past one week and it was my turn to do them (well he did but minor technicalities). So I got annoyed and blew up Brooklyn house (by mistake of course).

No one was home so there were no injuries.

But uncle Amos was still angry.

I had never seen him that furious before.

So he is is sending me back to school in an whole different continent and confesticated my powers until "I am mature enough to use them" and that maybe being a normal girl might do me some good.

And my dearest darling brother(note the sarcasm) didn't even bother supporting me and my traitorous boyfriend said "he is dong it for your own good Sadie!" I am still not talking with him.

So here I am in a taxi in London to stay with my grandparents.

I mean why can't I just go to BAG academy?

I can't wait to go back to grandma's burnt cookies and grandpa's soccer matches.(note the sarcasm) the only thing I can look forward to being back with my two and only best friends liz and Emma.

Suddenly my heart gave a lurch. I saw Cleopatra's needle flashing by.

And a weird sense of déjà vu came to me. This is where it all started … the place where my mother died….


	2. i hate uncle Amos!

**Anubis: um…. Dramaqueen2000?**

**Dramaqueen: Anubis! What are you doing here? You must be in the story!**

**Anubis: I just came here to tell you that you forgot something.**

**Dramaqueen: what? That I forgot to mention that you love Sadie?**

**Anubis: the disclaimer!**

**Dramaqueen: what is a disclaimer?**

**Anubis: something that states that you do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Dramaqueen (with an evil smirk): oh I might not own you but I still can make you do what I want. So if you don't go back into the story like right now iam going to write the next chapter on how you jumped of a cliff and died!**

**Anubis (looking vey scared and slowly backing off): ok then….. I will see you later….(now literally running) bye….**

**Dramaqueen: I don't own any of the characters they all belong to rick riordon but if you want the next chapter I expect at least four reviews!**

**So here is the story…..**

**Chapter two**

**S **

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**I hate uncle Amos!**

I woke up in the morning and stared at the slanting roof.

I wondered blearily were I was and where the hard ivory bed rest was.

Then it all came rushing back to me.

When I got down from the taxi and looked at the apartment it was like nothing had changed.

Everything looked so... so normal.

The river thames looked the same as it did before I knew about magic monsters and gods.

The door was unlocked so I just went in there sitting on the sofa was grandpa watching a rugby game he did not look any different from the time I last saw him with his beefy arms and large belly.

My grandfather might seem a bit scary but he really was really kind to me, after all he was the one who took me to brooklyn zoo and buy me candy even though grandma dissapproved.

I sniffed the air and a familiar smell of burnt cookies came wafting in.

I entered the kitchen and saw grandma's back towards me.

She turned around.

Her curly hair and watery blue eyes made her look like a startled rabbit but now she looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Oh Sadie dear you are back, I thought that your plane would arrive later.I even baked some cookies for take some." She held out a tray laden with freshly burnt cookies.

I said, "No thanks grandma. I am not hungry!"

"But I baked these especially for you! Here take one." She handed me one and looked at me expectantly.

I bit one end and swallowed it.

Well here is some free advice NEVER TRY GRANDMA'S COOKIES! No matter how much ever she wheedles. They are worse than atom bombs they murder your taste buds slaughter your senses and leave you scarred for life.

It tasted of burnt charcoal and bile rose to my throat.

I grimaced and said, "They are delicious grandma."

"Here take some more." she said and handed me the tray.

"No thank you grandma my stomach is full." I said and ran upstairs before she could stop me.

My room looked just the way I had left it.

I slipped into my nightgown and went to sleep and surprisingly I didn't get any dreams that night.

I got out of bed and went through my toilette.

I came down the stairs and grandpa was at the table reading his newspaper. He looked up and grunted at me in acknowledgement.

Grandma came and said, "You start school from tomorrow so do whatever you want today."

"But grandma I just came here" I whined.

"No buts dear you have to start school tomorrow. Uncle Amos's orders."

I was so annoyed I could have ha'died uncle Amos then but I then remembered I had no powers.

I just stormed out to go to Liz's house.


	3. my two boy-crazy and best friends

**Hey guys I am so sorry I could not update soon! My exams were going on and then my computer crashed! So I posted an extra long chapter! Review pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!**

**Dramaqueen2000**

**Kane chronicles belongs to me! Fat chance….**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**My two boy crazy but best friends in the world**

Liz's house was in the next street. I went and knocked the door. The door opened and a little boy opened the door with his nose in a comic book.

I said pizza delivery for Liz. "A pizza delivery Liz!" he screamed across the hall.

"What! We didn't order any pizza!" she shouted.

The boy looked at me in confusion. "A Sadie special." I quipped.

"She says it's a Sadie special!" he shouted at her barely registering what he said.

"I told you we ordered no Sadie spe-Wait what!" she ran down the stairs. She looked at me for a second and leaped across the hall squealing, "SADIE! Oh my god Sadie! You are back! You changed so much. I thought you were dead! I missed you so much! Why didn't you call? Have you defeated Apophis? You must have otherwise how could you still be alive! You have got to tell me everything! Are you going to stay with us? We are going to have so much fun! Emma's going to be so exited!" all of this she said in one breath.

Hearing her excitement made me lose my foul mood. "Whoa slow down girl! Take a deep breath you look like you're going to hyperventilate! First let's go to Emma's house and then we can discuss everything!" I laughed.

Suddenly a familiar voice called down from upstairs, "Liz quit squealing! And did I hear the word Sadie?" she came down the stairs. She looked at me for a second and whispered, "Sadie?"

I nodded at her. She just flew down the stairs and hugged me and to my surprise she was crying! "I hate you so much! No phone call! Nothing! I thought you were dead!"

This was kind of weird for Emma because she was mostly the level headed one among us three. Then she abruptly stopped crying and straightened her oversized glitzy glasses.

"So what happened after you left with that ugly dwarf driving the limo? What was his name, Bessie?"

I laughed and said, "Bes would kill you if he heard you calling him that!"

I then told them about how after they left carter came thinking I needed to be rescued. As if! And then I told them about the tjes heru and how carter jumped on it.

"Sigh he is my knight in shining armor! He saved your life! How romantic!" said Liz.

Hello he is my brother! There is nothing the least bit romantic about him saving my life. Now if that had been Anubis or Walt I would have totally swooned THAT would be romantic. In fact it was embarrassing and maybe even insulting not that I am not grateful that he saved my neck!

I then told them about Ra and finally how we defeated Apophis. "Carter became pharaoh! Yadda yadda happily ever after blah blah blah!" I said.

Of course I deleted the parts about Walt, Anubis and I for frankly it is so complicated I doubt they will understand and hey it's my personal life. No way am I telling them!

"Your brother is so hot!"Said Emma in a dreamy voice!

(Liz and Emma are boy crazy. They can call Anubis or Walt hot I accept but carter? That is pushing the limit! I mean who would call my lanky nerdy walking Wikipedia of a brother hot? That is gross! I think hosting Ra fried Zia's brain a bit. No offence Zia.)

Liz looked at me eagerly and asked, "Sadie is Carter visiting?"

I finally vented out my sour feelings, "no the oh so great pharaoh of all Egypt gets to stay in Brooklyn while me the second most powerful magician in the world gets kicked off to London with my powers confesticated! Talk about the reward for saving the world!

"Oh!"Said Liz in a disappointed voice.

I didn't listen I just kept on ranting, "-and my traitorous boyfriend won't even support m-"

"Wait you have a boyfriend!?"

"Yes! So what?" I replied not even registering the question

"-and my brother …"

"You really do have a boyfriend?" asked Emma incredulously.

This time I stopped I had finally registered my earlier answer and realized my mistake….. Too late…..

"Let me guess… it is that super hot boy who kissed you in the cemetery!"Squealed Liz.

"No...I...no..," but my traitorous blushing red face said it all.

"We want details!"Said Liz.

"Or else…"said Emma in a really scary voice and they both began tickling me!

"Ok I'll.. te..ll you..u!"I managed to wheeze out.

I decide to make it as complicated as possible. No point making it easy for them they are going to tease me about it anyway!

"I met Anubis when I went to the underworld to get the feather of truth and later I met Walt who is my initiate who had a curse and they both liked me and I couldn't decide on whom and Anubis talked to Walt and Walt hosted Anubis who now sustains Walt's life force and so now Walt and Anubis share one body by which both my crushes have become one boyfriend!" I said this all in one breathe.

Liz looked at Emma and asked, "Did you understand a thing she said Liz?"

"No I didn't Emma but I did catch the words Anubis, Walt, crush and boyfriend!" said Liz. Looking back at her.

And they both started dancing around me singing "Sadie's got a boyfriend! Sadie's got a boyfriend!"

Quiet mature!

But I being the responsible person in this group gave a very mature response to their childishness. I threw a pillow at them and stuck my tongue out. That started a full on pillow fight!

Later we all collapsed on Liz's bed clutching our sides from laughing wheezing for breath.

I looked at my best friends lying on either side of me and for the first time I felt happy to be back at London.

**Review please!**


	4. the first day of hell is the worst

****authors note****

****i know you don't like authors notes so i will make this short.****

**** i am sorry i din't update for a long time. you see i was very busy with a lot of things and i don't think i will be able to update until April. when a new semester starts. you see my end of year exams starts tomorrow. i am truly sorry. thank you for bearing with me and here is the story. oh, please review and i might update soon. and each review means a lot to me.****

****disclaimer****: i do not own Kane chronicles though i wish i did.****

**Chapter 4**

**S**

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**The first in hell is the worst (I hope)**

We spent the rest of the day hanging out and by the end of the day I was still dreading school.

I lay in bed listening to my I pod which had the angry list playing.

I must have drifted off for when I opened my eyes again sunlight was streaming through the window.

I heard grandma call from downstairs, "Sadie get up or you'll be late for school."

I rolled out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

I wasn't fully awake until I found that I was trying to force my legs into a shirt.

I decided on a red shirt torn jeans and a leather jacket. I also died my hair with streaks of red.

I looked at the clock. It showed 7:45. _Oh crap_ I thought._ I am late._

I ran down grabbed some toast and chugged down a glass of OJ and literally flew to the bus stop. And just as I reached the bus stop the bus pulled away.

"lovely." I muttered. "Nothing ever goes right in my life.

I kicked a stone. "stupid carter."

I kicked another even harder. "Stupid bus."

I then had worked myself into such a fury that when I kicked the stone again and this time I kicked a fairly large stone and

…"ouch!"I screamed I had stubbed my toe really hard.

I hopped on one foot looking really stupid.

"I hate my life!" I muttered and turned the next block.

Blackheath high is a red brick building. It had lovely green ivy creeping on the walls.

It had an old wing and a new wing.

The old building held the classes the new building had modern facilities including a performing arts centre, cookery room, a hi-tech languages laboratory, a multi-media resource centre, science laboratories, a Design and Technology suite, Art studio and Music Suite, and a swim pool.

The school grounds were around three acres and had a basketball, squash and a netball court.

You would say that it was a pretty neat school.

I went to the office to collect my time-table.

The receptionist, miss Collins her name tag was a plump lady with brown curly hair. She asked me, "Miss Kane?"

"Yes Miss Collins. I came here to get my time-table."

She looked at me in a funny way and said, "We don't get many people who join mid-term."

She then went inside and got a sheaf of papers. "Here sign this." she said.

She then gave me my time table and a map of the school.

I looked at my time table-

**Monday **

Homeroom

Physics

English lit

Mathematics

P.E

**Recess**

Languages

Chemistry

History

Humanities

**Tuesday**

Homeroom

Biology

Geography

Mathematics

Art

**Recess**

Health

Music

English lit

Civics

**Wednesday**

Homeroom

History

Home economics

Languages

Drama

**Recess**

Biology

Mathematics

Physics

Humanities

**Thursday**

Homeroom

English lit

P.E

Geography

Art

**Recess**

Physics

History

Music

Mathematics

**Friday**

Homeroom

Languages

Mathematics

English lit

Civics

**Recess**

Health

Biology

Home economics

Drama

Oh, well the first class I had was physics.

I had already missed homeroom and I was ten minutes late for physics.

'_I hope the teacher is nice.' _ I thought and literally flew to the class.

I skidded to a halt in front of the physics classroom.

Suddenly I was feeling very nervous.

'What will they think of me?' 'Will I fit in?' and I took an unnecessarily long breath.

_"come on Sadie Kane!" _I told myself.

_ "You have defeated set, brought back Ra, defeated and Apophis. How bad can school be?"_

with that I took a deep breath, steeled myself and pushed the door open….

**who do you think is cuter? Anubis or Walt? and who do you think is more suited to be Sadie's boyfriend? vote in my polls.**


	5. i get detention with a frog

**Dearest readers,**

**I am terribly sorry I had not updated in a long time. My internet connection was kaput! I promise to update regularly from now on. I am really disappointed that even though 544 people viewed my story only seven had taken pains to review. Each and every review is really appreciated and cherished so please review! Love dramaqueen2000 **

**S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E  
>I get detention with a frog…<strong>

_I opened the classroom door…._

Calm down Sadie! The first impression is the best impression. I told myself.

Despite of that my heat was hammering inside.

The teacher looked at me.

He looked like a man in his 90s. he had leathery skin, pudgy cheeks and his bulging eyed were surrounded by bags of wrinkles. But the funniest feature on his face was the mole under his nose.

"Good morning Mr….." I looked at my slip.

"Mr. Bullwinkle?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I am new to this school. My name is Sadie Kane."

"Yes, good morning Ms Kane. I am Mr. Bullfinch your physics teacher-"

Hmm… I wonder where this is leading to….

"- and you are 20 minutes and 45 seconds late!"

Shouldn't have asked.

"detention meet me after school ms Kane." He said.

Humph so much for a good impression.

"but I am new-"

"No buts!" he said interrupting me.

"Another detention for you Ms Kane! I don't care if you are a new student! Tardiness is tardiness! I don't take partiality among students! Are you suggesting that I take partiality among my students ms Kane?"

His mole began to wobble as he changed to a rich rich shade of magenta.

"Because I am not!" he continued.

"Tardiness is tardiness! Do I make myself clear Ms Kane?" he asked me.

"Yessir!" I replied smartly and saluted him smartly. (I simply could not resist)

"Is that cheek I sense ms Kane?" he asked me.

"a week's detention for cheek!" he said and continued-

"During my days if a student behaved like that they would get 10 lashings with a whip. No corporal punishment. Bah! Personally I think every kid deserves a good caning! Spare the rod and spoil the child I say! These days you kids think you rule this world! Have no respect for teachers!..."

After that I just tuned him off.

(a useful skill I have learnt when carter does one of his really boring lectures on Egyptian history in Brooklyn house.)

Thinking of Brooklyn house my heart gave a pang.

I took in the room around me. It was a drab yellow room and the only chart there was one saying- 'spare the rod and spoil the child' and on the board it was written-

**Rules for this classroom**

**No talking**

**No laughing ,giggling, chuckling, chortling, guffawing, snickering, sniggering or tittering**

**No whispering**

**No gum-chewing **(what has this guy got against gum-chewing?)

**No tardiness **(figures)

**No late homework**

**No eating**

**No playing**

**No daydreaming**

**No fun**

By the time I was through with the list I figured this guy must be mental and he ought to be put in a straight jacket and shipped off to Antarctica.

The kids in the class looked pretty average. But then I saw a boy with honey colored hair looking at me.

I caught his eye and he winked at me_._

"_He is cute." _

An unfamiliar voice whispered in my ear.

"Stop it this minute Sadie Kane!" I told myself.

"You have a wonderful boyfriend who cares for your every need! Remember all those wonderful dates!"

I was lost in thoughts of Anubis when….

"SADIE KANE!"

I nearly got a heart attack!

Mr. Bullwinkle stared at me eyes bulging and his face had gone to a shade of rick purple.

I said, "Huh?"

"ARE YOU LISTENING?" he shouted.

"Yessir!" I said.

"another weeks detention for you young lady!"

And before he could continue the bell rang and I was saved another one of his large lectures.

I walked out of class as fast as I could.

"My first day at school and I already got two weeks worth of detention. Yup this is definitely turning out to be a typical day with Sadie Kane. Could things get any worse?" I thought bitterly to myself.

**Please review guys!**


	6. i get dung for lunch

**dear fans,**

** i am sorry i did not update for a long time. but here is an extra long chapter to make up for it.**

** dramaqueen2000**

**S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E  
>I hate cafeteria food!<strong>

As I walked gloomily down the deserted hallway towards the detention room I was pondering over the day's events.

It is rather funny how fast news spreads in the school underground grapevine and how by the time everyone has heard it the original incident is lost under a lot of exaggeration, censoring, editing, adding and extra effects.

It was recess and I was really hungry. I did not have any classes with Liz and Emma in the morning so we decided to meet in the cafeteria and chitchat.

The cafeteria is a dull yellow painted hall with many round tables with chairs for six. The name of the lunch lady is kind of a private joke among the students.

Mrs. Jane cook is stringy old lady who like the juices had been wrung out of her a long time ago. Many students say she is actually a witch who wants to poison us poor innocent children. (And personally I agree the food did smell like it was a few days old!)

That day's lunch was mystery meat along with something that looked suspiciously like cow dung. She said it was gravy but I didn't dare try it.

I looked around for a placed to sit when Liz and Emma barreled into me. And before I could straighten myself up Liz asked aid sounding slightly crazy:-

"is it true that a teacher sent you into the principal's office-"

"You got suspended!" Emma interrupted in a slightly hysterical voice.

"-because you messed with some chemicals-"

"You got suspended!" she said sounding even more hysterical.

"-and the entire lab exploded- "

"and you got suspended!" Emma's voice raised a bit louder.

"and you got suspended because you-"

"YOU GOT SUSPENDED!" she said nearly shouting now.

"-you BROKE THE PRINCIPAL'S WINDOW!?" shouted Liz trying to be heard over Emma.

"AND YOU GOT SUSPENDED!"Liz howled, now completely hysterical. She took hold of my shirt collar and began shaking me violently sobbing, "you got suspended! Did you get suspended? Why did you have to get suspended?"

She would not shut up until I screamed, "CALM DOWN EMMA!"

I turned for an explanation towards Liz.

"Did you get suspended?" Liz asked in a dangerous voice.

(I admit I was rather touched by their concern but the expression on the faces was really funny!)

Emma looked slightly hysterical and Liz looked plain murderous.

I burst out laughing. Finally I managed to choke out, "W-who t-told you such a thing?"

"You mean you were not suspended?" Emma asked me.

"No all I did was get detention with Mr. Bullwinkle. Is that guy mental?" I asked them.

"Oh he is an ex-world war II soldier!" Emma laughed.

"Figures." I muttered.

"So you are really not suspended?" Liz asked me in a careful voice.

"No!" I said.

"Oh good!" said Liz relaxing immediately. "I am hungry!" she said taking out a lunch bag and opened it. The delicious smell of cheese sandwiches wafted out. "Let's eat!" she said and took a big bite out of her sandwich.

Emma took out another lunch bag and took out a vegetable sandwich and a slice of cake. The cake smelt delicious and my stomach growled.

I looked at my plate. Liz followed my gaze towards the unappetizing gunk called my lunch.

"You are actually going to eat that gunk?" Liz asked incredulously.

"Girl! Are you trying to poison yourself?!"Asked Emma following Liz's stare.

"Sadie," said Liz slowly, as if she was trying to explain to a three year-old.

"Rule no.1 in this school: - no one eats food made by the 'witch'! It is not fit for human consumption!"

I looked around. It was true everyone had bought their own lunch bags.

I steeled myself and lifted a spoon full of "gravy" to my nose and sniffed it delicately. It struck me how different this was from the lunches we had at Brooklyn house.

Just then Liz said, "Here take some of my sandwiches!"

I gratefully tossed away my "lunch".

Suddenly a strong repugnant and familiar smell of scent reached my nose. Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Well who do you think you are taking my seat newbie?" said a very familiar voice.

I turned around and saw a face I had not seen in a while.

Ashley's eyes widened. She quickly got over her surprise and said, "Well well well. I knew this place smelt of loser! Sadie Kane! I thought you had gone to America. I guess your uncle thought you were too much trouble and sent you back here.

My blood began to boil in anger.

Ashley Parker is what some might call a polite and beautiful girl. But in reality she is a spoilt brat! Her father is the CEO of Parker electronics. She is his only daughter so she gets everything she wants even before she asks for it. She reminded me strongly of Drew in BAG academy. She has blond hair and blue eyes which are covered with a thick fringe of eyelashes. She believes herself as the queen of the school and no one dares contradict her for her word is law. If she says that wearing pajamas to school is "in" then it is! No one wants to get into her bad side. But I as usual am an exception. For some reason she and I never seemed to get along. I guess it is because I have a personality and she does not.

"Well well well I knew this place reeked of a perfume factory. Ashley parkers! I thought you would have jumped of a cliff by now. I guess you don't know that you are a waste of oxygen."

Her smirk was wiped of her face now. "This table is for popular, beautiful and rich girls like me! Pathetic dweebs, nerds and friendless losers like you sit over there!" she said pointing at the dustbins.

Macey snickered.

Ashley is always accompanied by the burner twins. Macey and Amber are Ashley-wannabees. They always agree to whatever she says because…

Like I said they have no personality.

I opened a can of diet soda and poured it on her tank top.

"Oops!" I smiled. "My bad! I guess that shirt is ruined now." I smirked, got up and walked away.

I heard her scream in frustration and smiled in satisfaction. Maybe this year was going to be fun….

The rest of the day passed in a haze. I didn't see Liz, Emma or the boy with honey colored hair again. I had not seen him in lunch either….

_I wonder if he is ok…_ I thought.

I felt a flash of irritation. Why should I suddenly care about this particular boy?

I was wondering who he was when the detention door rudely shook me out of my thoughts.

I opened the door….

The room was empty except for a certain _boy with honey colored hair….._

**Ha ha I love cliffhangers! So if you want to hear more you better review! Otherwise…..**


	7. i am not a miss goody-two-shoes

**S****  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>D<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>**

**I prove I am not a goody-two-shoes...**

_The room was empty except for a certain boy with honey colored hair._

Now I wish I could tell you when I came face to face with a really gorgeous guy all alone in the detention room, I wasn't surprised to see him and casually said something cool like-

"Hey! What's up?" or "do you hang out here often?"

But that sadly was not the truth. In fact I was surprised. Really surprised. And I don't like being surprised.

So my mouth was hanging open.

"Close your mouth." He said. "A fly might go in."

I turned red and he smirked at me.

I collected myself and the first thing I said is not a very wise thing to say to a cute boy if you want him to ask you out.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" I asked him.

(Okay more like shouted but who cares about minor details like that?)

"Hmm… let me see why am I sitting after school in the detention room when I could go home or hang out with my friends?" he wondered mockingly.

"I don't know…. Maybe I got detention?" he said sarcastically.

I really began to hate him now. If there is any person who is sarcastic in a group then it should be me! And he is actually mocking me!

I was above to give a withering retort when Mr. Bullwinkle came in.

"I have got a really special punishment for you both." He cackled gleefully.

It unnerved me.

(There is nothing more unnerving than a ninety something old guy cackling evilly in your direction!)

He led us down the corridor towards the cafeteria. Near the kitchen stood the cafeteria lady in her coat and hat.

He bent down and kissed her cheek saying, "good evening m'dear."

Ew! These two are together?

I didn't know what was more disgusting the fact that my 90 something year old physics teacher is dating or that they are showing their affections publicly. Get a room people!

Plus isn't the cook a Mrs.?

I guess I must have been staring because the frog looked at me and scowled, "what are you staring at?"

I turned my gaze.

The cook pinched my cheeks and cooed, "What a beautiful girl you are!"

The frog cleared his throat and motioned at the door. "You are to clean up the kitchen."

A disgusting smell hit my face when I opened the door. I pushed down the bile that rose up my throat.

The sink was overflowing with dishes, there was green mold growing on the floor, there were soup stains on the wall and the table was covered in an inch of dust. Overall it was not the nicest place I had seen. In fact it was the worst place I had ever been in and I had seen Bes's bedroom in the house of rest! (I was scarred for life!)

"It was really sweet of you darlings to volunteer to clean this place up for me.' The cook said giving me what she thought was a sweet and motherly smile.

(Personally I thought it was a cross between a leer and a painful grimace.)

Mr. Bullfinch looked at me and said, "I am locking you both in. you won't be let out until this place is sparkling."

"Oh and honey pies? The dishwasher does not work but I am sure you chickies won't mind that."

She gave me a cruel smile and the door closed shut with a click.

I heard them both laughing on their way out.

CRASH! A loud sound made me jump! I had forgotten all about the boy.

He had pushed down a pile of dishes.

I sighed in frustration and muttered, "great just what I wanted- to spend my evening cleaning a bloody kitchen with a clumsy boy!"

"You think you got the worst of it?" the boy questioned me. "Do you think it is my dream to waste my life away doing a ridiculous detention with an annoying goody-two-shoe of a girl?"

"What did you just say?" I asked him in a dangerous voice.

"I said I am not going to clean the kitchen!" he said in a slow voice as if explaining to a three year old. "I am going to DITCH"

"What!" I said dumbly.

"I said I am going to ditch!" he said.

"No, I meant the other part."

"Oh that you are a goody-two-shoes girl?" he looked at me innocently. (not)

"I am NOT!" I said.

"So are!"

"Am NOT!"

"So are!"

"Am NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"Are!"

"NOT!"

"You so are a goody-two-shoes." he said. "I bet you have never even submitted a homework late!"

"But that is wrong!" I said in a scandalous voice.

(I could not believe I just said that. That is what you get for spending too much time with Carter and Zia. and hey being the second most powerful magician in the world I ought to set an example for my initiates!)

"See?" he said in a smugly triumphant voice that I hated so much.

I turned around in a huff. All was quiet for a few minutes and curious I turned around to see what he was up to.

He was kneeling by the door and when he saw me looking he said, "Do you have a hairpin?"

"What for?" I asked confused but still handed the pin curious.

"God! you ask so many questions!" he said snarkily. "Has anyone told you that?"

He bent the pin into a hook and inserted it into the key hole.

"That won't wo-" I started when the door opened with a click.

i stared amazed until he said, "well? aren't you coming yet?"

"But-"

"Fine suit yourself. Chicken!" he said and walked out without even turning back.

No one ever gets away with calling me chicken!

I stood staring at the door for a second and in a split second decision I found myself following him.

_Well. Well. well. You are ditching detention Sadie Kane! What are you going to do next?_ I asked myself.

**want to know what happens next? who is the boy?**

**well**** to know all this all you have to do is type a tiny REVIEW.**

** _dramaqueen2000_ **


	8. by ditching detention

**well here is an extra long chapter. if you want all chapters this long all you have to do is send me a small review.**

**i so not own Kane chronicles.(sadly)**

**S**  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>D<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>  
><strong>….by ditching detention<strong>

_Well. Well. Well. You are ditching detention Sadie Kane! What are you going to do next? _

I caught up with him at the gate. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows.

"You followed! I didn't think you would miss-goody-two-shoes."

"I am not a goody-two-shoe! And I have a name!-Sadie Kane! I stomped my foot childishly. I just don't like getting into trouble!"

"Exactly." He said as if to prove his point.

I turned around in a huff to go home.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" he asked surprised.

"Home." I said shortly.

To my surprise he started to laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"A-and you ask me why I ca-called you a goody-two-shoe?" he choked out. "You ditch detention to go home? Well you certainly proved me wrong Ms Kane! I had no idea that you were so rebellious!"

With sarcasm dripping from my voice I said, "Well teach me o enlightened one! Clear my ignorance on how to spend the extra time one gets from ditching detention. For you are such an expert in such things!"

"Well I don't know…" he smirked. "You don't seem to be my kind of student. You are too… good. I personally don't think you have it in you to do the years of training and hardships I underwent to master this art. Not every one can master it you know"

(It was really a pity how those good looks were wasted on him. Maybe a punch or two on his perfect nose might set him straight.)

I glared at him murderously. He just looked back unruffled.

(Which is kind of strange, since if I had given the glare to anyone who had known me well *ahem*Carter*ahem* they would be running screaming- "I am innocent! Spare me!" in the opposite direction.)

"But I was planning to go for an ice-cream down the street." He suggested casually.

"I am not a goody-two-shoe!" I muttered darkly along with a few choice words that would make a sailor blush.

"Prove it then come to the ice-cream shop!" he challenged and walked on.

Damn that boy! He played his cards well. Knowing that goading would make me do anything, just to prove my point and as planned I found myself following him.

The parlor had not changed at all. Just like gramps house. Ted's ice-cream parlor had been around forever. I used to come there with gramps every Sunday religiously to eat ice-cream much to grans disapproval. (Not that we cared).I looked around at the familiar place. It was a small parlor with scrubbed wooden tables and peeling wallpaper. There were table outside incase we wanted to enjoy the weather while eating our ice-creams. Normally it is crowded because a lot of kids from school hung out here often but today it was empty. I smiled remembering all the times Liz, Emma and I had hung out there after school.

The boy was already ordering his ice-cream. He turned to me and said, "About time you came. What do you want?"

"I don't know…..a strawberry or maybe I should take a butterscotch?"

"Forget it! I will have two chocolate cones please!" he snapped handing the money over. (**A/N- chocolate is my favorite flavor.)**

"I can pay for my own food thank you very much!" I snapped back taking out my purse. But he just took both ice-cream and went and sat down under one of those umbrellas with his back turned to me.

Fuming closed my purse and sat down in stony silence ignoring him and tried to enjoy my ice-cream. I finished my cone and noticed that his cone was hardly touched. The boy's eyes were glazed and he seemed deep in thought.

"I am going!" I said and got up to leave.

"Huh?" he came out of his reverie.

"Wait! Going home already?" he asked surprised. "I thought we were going to the movies!"

"No we are not! And secondly my gran does not know where I am! I have got a 8'o'clock curfew!" I shuddered remembering the first and last time I came late.

Gran was in hysterics an gramps was halfway through filing a missing person report.. I had been grounded for a week and banned from chewing bubblegum for a month! (I did not mind the first part much thanks to the blessing called internet but the second bit was absolute torture. Who would have thought kindly old gran would cook up something so horrible!)

"You have a curfew?" he said incredulously. "And you actually stick to it?" he looked at me as is he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"There is nothing wrong in that!" I defended myself.

He raised am eyebrow skeptically.

"You know what? I am going home now! You are very bad company. You made me ditch detention then go for ice-cream and now you are trying to get me to go to the movies and break my curfew!"

He shook his head with mock sadness and said, "I am really disappointed in you ….the legendary Sadie Kane …..The tales I have heard of you in school. When I came to know you were coming back I was really looking forward to knowing you! In physics, when you strode in boldly even though you were late in combat boots with red streaks on your hair I thought- 'halleluiah I have found my partner in crime!' That is why got the frog to give me detention as well! But you just turn out to be a…..wimp, a little miss prim and proper who is responsible, follows all the rules and always listens to her parents every word!"

He was grinning at the last part. All I wanted to do was slap the grin off his face.

"I am not a wimp!" I hissed. "I am just being more responsible than you are with you're your maturity level of a three-year-old.

"You are just in denial." he smirked.

That was when something snapped inside me and I slapped him as hard as I could.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" I spat. "My parents are dead! And I don't want to worry my grandmother and grand father! A lot had happened in the last few years and just when everything started to seem fine I get kicked back to London!"

Tears were leaking from my eyes by then. He looked shocked at my outburst. His hand went to his cheek where my fingers were printed nice and red. I felt a twinge of satisfaction on seeing his perfect face tarnished and hoped it would stay like that for a week.

"Hey, are you crying?" suddenly concerned. "Don't cry!" he said gently. He reached out a hand to wipe a tear away.

"Don't touch me!" I slapped his hand away. "It is not like you care anyway! Don't pretend to be nice all of a sudden!"

"Hey! Nice is my middle name!" he protested but upon seeing my expression the cocky smile fell.

"Hey I am sorry okay?" He whispered. "I did not know. Would it help if I said that I was insensitive?"

"Yeah right!" I muttered. "Insensitive does not even cover it! You are the most irresponsible, immature, annoying, egoistical jerk in the world!"

For the first time he was speechless and his mouth was open in surprise as he tried to comprehend my very eloquent speech.

"Close your mouth." I smirked. "A fly might go in." using the line he had used when he first saw me.

"Why you copycat!" he said indignantly. "How dare you copy my genii with phrases and my eloquence with words!"

"Your genii? Eloquence?" I snorted. "Did I mention you have a big head?"

"Touché!" he said.

Suddenly a passerby interrupted our highly intellectual conversation (not), "excuse me, may I know what time it is?'"

I looked at my watch, "Um… it is twenty minutes to eight."

"Thank y-" I cut him off with a horrified screech.

"Oh my god! I am late! My curfew! I am a goner! Dead! Gran is going to kill me!" I started running, panic clouding my mind.

"Oy! Wait! You can't run all the way back!" The boy called after me but I barely heard him and continued running.

It felt like I had run ten miles but I had not even gone quarter the way home. (I obviously am not going to win an Olympic medal for running anytime soon. My idea of exercise would be walking from my room to the fridge and back.)

I looked at my watch and it showed ten minutes past eight.

"Lovely!" I muttered to myself. I could almost see the floodlights of a search helicopter hunting the streets for me thanks to the hullabaloo gran would have risen.

Suddenly a bright light flashed on my face blinding me for a second.

'_You have got to be kidding me!' _I thought. '_I wasn't serious about the floodlights!'_

There was a loud honk and a very sarcastic and very unwelcome voice said, "I told you that you can't run all the way back!" he made a tsking noise, "not even halfway home and you are already exhausted and out off breath!"

"Yes, I can!" I breathed heavily and tried to muster the energy to move a few more steps

"No you can't!" the boy smirked. "You are tired, sweaty and your legs are pleading for rest! But since I am such a noble and kind gentleman I will give you a ride home! So get in!"

I wanted to smile sweetly at him and say, "I am sorry I'd love to but I can't! Between you, your big head and your even bigger ego there is no space left!"

But my mouth clamped shut and my legs seemed to have a life of their own.

"Thanks!" I muttered and sat down.

I was quiet throughout the car ride thinking of all the punishments that were awaiting me when I got home. Each one was more horrific than the previous one.

(I am told I have rather active imagination!)

The boy tried to interrupt me once. "Sadie-" he started.

"Shut up!" I told him. (I know! I am very polite!)

"I can almost see my obituary flashing at my face! Sadie Kane, aged 14 tragically died yesterday when her grandparents grounded her forever. The doctors state that the cause of death was extreme boredom." I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"Sadie, I just wanted to say that we had reached your house." He then smirked and continued, "But now that you mentioned it… well good luck!"

"Goodbye!" I dramatically said. "It as nice knowing you!"

"I will change that opinion soon." He promised.

"Whatever! Bye….." that was when I realized that I did not even know his name yet.

"Hey! What is your name?" I asked him.

He stared at me for a second and started to laugh.

"What!" I said annoyed.

"Sadie Kane you are the most ridiculous person I have ever met! You ditch detention, go out for ice-cream and then accept a taxi ride home from a person you don't even know the name off?"

The way he put it made feel very very stupid. He then started to laugh again. I turned around and stormed towards the house when he called after me.

"By the way my name is Aaron! Aaron Hale."

I could still hear him laughing as the taxi pulled away. I looked at my watch and it showed 9:10. I quietly opened the door and shut it gently behind me.

Taking a deep breath I said, "Um….Hello….I am back…..and I am sorry?"

Everything was quiet for a second and then _all hell broke loose_.

**my half year exams are coming up next week so i will not be able to update soon but... if you just send me a small review then i promise to write an extra large chapter to make up for it! but if you don't... **


	9. A half-truth is NOT a lie

**Hey guys! I am sorry I had not updated for a long time! I was rather… busy. Anyway here is the new chapter.**

**Oh, and I am not making any money out of this.**

**Dramaqueen2000**

**S  
>A<br>D  
>I<br>E**

**A half-truth is NOT a lie (if you disagree I will ha di you…. If I had my powers that is.)**

_Everything was quiet for a second and then all hell broke loose._

"Yes, hell would be the right word." I thought to myself bitterly as I sat in my bedroom.

I was just late by half an hour for god's sake! Why does Gran worry so much! She was totally overreacting.

"I Sadie Kane the second most powerful magician in the world am grounded for a week!" I said miserably remembering the chaos that ensued when I got home. Gramps was halfway through dialing Amos's number.

"You are grounded for a week young lady!" Gramps had said.

"But."

"You have just lost telephone rights!"

I opened my mouth to say something, but thought better of it.

"This is not fair!" I turned and stormed upstairs.

"Remember you are not to call Liz or Emma!" he called after me.

I slammed the door and flopped on the bed with a resigned silence. All I wanted to do when I got home was to nurse my bruised ego while Gran and Gramps said something along the lines of, "Poor thing! How you must have suffered at school."

I was beginning to start wallowing in self pity when I noticed the sleek silver laptop on my study desk. (It was one of the few things I brought back from Brooklyn house.) I got up and went and turned it on. Gramps had told me not to use the phone, he never banned me from using the laptop. A wide grin broke out on my face when noticed that Liz and Emma were online. So I typed…. **(A/N: the chat is typed in bold. While Sadie's thoughts are normal.)**

** Magicgurl: hey….**

I know my name is kind of obvious, well Emma set it as a joke and it kind of stuck.

** Lizrockz: oh you survived! Shoot! We thought we were finally rid of you.**

**Glitzyglasses: you're alive! How did you manage it! You just don't want us to lead our lives in peace do you?**

The grin slid of my face. What's up with them? I typed….

** Magicgurl: gee, thanks for the warm welcome I feel so privileged to have friends like you both!**

**Glitzyglasses: you're welcome.**

** Lizrockz: don't mention it.**

Have they ever heard of sarcasm?

** Magicgurl: ever heard of sarcasm?**

**Glitzyglasses: what is sarcasm? I have never heard that word before. Have you Liz?**

** Lizrockz: nope….. No idea. What is sarcasm Sadie?**

Gah! Are they hell bent on making me furious?

** Magicgurl: SHUT UP! The pair of you are impossible! It is a miracle that I have not gone insane yet!**

** Lizrockz: or have you?**

**Glitzyglasses: I have always wondered. Now I know why. Don't worry we don't blame you. It is a medical condition. You can't help it.**

** Magicgurl: If the pair of you won't shut up right now…..**

**Glitzyglasses: Liz… I think we better apologize now otherwise she might turn us into *gasp* toads!**

** Lizrockz: We are very sorry your royal majesty! Forgive this loyal subject's grievous mistake.**

Well three can play the same game. I typed….

** Magicgurl: Well…. If you are that regretful then you are pardoned.**

**Glitzyglasses: Whatever queen of Sheba.**

** Magicgurl: I had forgotten how annoying you two can be.**

** Lizrockz: Thank you!**

**Glitzyglasses: What are friends for? **

** Magicgurl: Hmmmmm… Let me think now….**

**Glitzyglasses: What?**

** Magicgurl: Nothing…. I guess….. bye!**

This where they will tell ask me to wait.

** Lizrockz: Wait!**

Aha! They are curious after all.

**Glitzyglasses: Aren't you telling us what happened in detention?**

I smirked.

** Magicgurl: I thought you didn't want to know. Seeing how you were busy insulting me. So…..**

** Lizrockz: We do! Tell us!**

** Magicgurl: Well…..**

**Glitzyglasses: SADIE KANE SPILL!**

I guess they have suffered enough**.**

** Magicgurl: The frog made me clean up the entire cafeteria kitchen!**

I forgot to mention I did not do it.

** Lizrockz: Oh! You poor thing! Are you sure you are okay?**

Sure I felt a little guilty for lying to them. But it is just a little white lie…. Plus some things are meant to be kept as a secret.

**Glitzyglasses: Yeah! It should be a federal offence to clean up that kitchen without a special suit to handle nuclear substances.**

"Ah…." I sighed. Sweet sympathy.

** Magicgurl: That is not all. I was working so hard and when the frog finally let me out it was way past my curfew!**

Or the fact that I was late because I went out and had ice-cream with a boy I don't even know.

**Glitzyglasses: Maybe we should take you to the doctor. You might mutate an extra pair of hands and legs.**

** Lizrockz: In your neck!**

I was practically swimming in the waves of sympathy. It was so soothing.

** Magicgurl: And then I had to trudge all the way home. But instead of a warm dinner and everyone fawning all over me I am grounded for a week and must come home everyday immediately after school. **

Or that I also took taxi ride home with him.

** Lizrockz: Atleast you are not banned from electronics!**

**Glitzyglasses: Or chewing gum!**

This was not going in the direction I wanted it to….

** Magicgurl: Gee….. Thanks for the support I feel so cared for! **

** Lizrockz: Now Sadie…..**

** Magicgurl: Whatever…. Bye…..**

And I logged off in a rather subdued mood. I was about to shut down the computer when I noticed I had four new messages. I opened my inbox. I had an E-mail from Carter, two from Anubis and one from Walt. I opened the one from Carter first.

_Hey Sadie!_

_Zia and I are in Paris for a vacation (Sort off). There were some loose sphinxes there so we thought it might be fun to take a short break there. Zia has gone sightseeing with some magicians of the Paris Nome .I am currently exploring the Louvre… all those paintings are very beautiful and the Egyptian section is most fascinating. We had dinner on top of the Eiffel tower yesterday. The panorama was breathtaking. Stay out of trouble!_

_Love Carter_

The pictures he had attached featured either him or Zia in one of Paris's various attractions. There was one of them on Pont Alexandre III that caught my eye. They both were holding hands and carter's eyes seemed to be shining and both of them seemed….. Happy. Zia had a care-free look about her that would have surprised anyone who had known her before the apocalypse.

"They must be having a lot of fun." I muttered to myself. And suddenly an image of me pushing Carter off the Eiffel tower popped up in my mind and the mere contemplation of it made me feel rather….. Pleasant.

(In case you are wondering I was NOT jealous of Carter and Zia going to Paris and having the time of their lives while I was stuck in London at gramps house grounded for a week after having the most miserable day in my 14 years of existence!)

I opened the message from Walt next.

_Dearest Sadie,_

_How are you? I hope that you are still not angry with me for supporting Amos. You know he did it because he loves you right? Please don't be angry with me. I know you will be busy and the time difference would be difficult but e-mail me as soon as you can. I really miss you over here Brooklyn house is rather silent without you. _

_Lots of love _

Walt

Angry? Angry did not even cover it. I was seething! Mad! Enraged! Absolutely furious! It is not the fact that uncle Amos sent me here that made me mad but what incensed me was the fact that Walt Stone let him! The boy who claimed to have loved me!

"_I really miss you over here."_ Yeah right! I snorted. If Walt really missed me then why did he agree with uncle Amos to send me to London? I decided to ignore his e-mail. I know silent treatment is a bit immature but still…..

I opened Anubis's first message dated two days ago.

_Lady Kane,_

_I hope you are well. Life in Brooklyn house rather boring without having you around to blow the rooftop. Are you still angry with me? You know the chief lector sent you to London for your own good, you should not be angry with him. If you are going to ignore him it will seem immature. I hope for once you will stay out of trouble._

_Sincerely_

_Anubis_

I snorted at the language. He actually addressed me as lady Kane and….. Sincerely? Is he serious? What happened to words like love you or miss you? What right has he got to call me immature? If I were to send him a reply back then it would have been-

_Dearest Anubis,_

_GO TO HELL!_

_Love _

_Sadie _

_P.S. you are a ******* ***-****._

The above cuss words have been censored but in case you are wondering they rhyme with ducking glass mole.

So wisely I decided not to send one it wasn't an immature choice but a logical one. At times he acts like he is my father, only he very formal and twice as old fashioned. Sometimes his Stone Age mindset is unbearable! I shuddered remembering the bikini incident…..

**You know what I always ask for… reviews are an author's food so if you don't review I will starve….. and die. I am sure you don't want that on your conscience now do you?**


	10. Who knew Swimsuits made Anubis Faint!

**Hey guys! i only completed this chapter thanks to my awesome Beta Hades Child99. So this chapter is dedicated to her.**

**I don't own kane chronicles.**

**S**  
><strong>A<strong>  
><strong>D<strong>  
><strong>I<strong>  
><strong>E<strong>

**WHO KNEW SWIMSUITS MADE ANUBIS FAINT!**

It was decided that Anubis suffered from vitamin D deficiency and he needed to get a tan. So we had planned a trip to the beach, to the ultimate beach party… Florida during spring break to be precise…. The initiates in the Florida Nome were hosting it and everyone except Anubis were dressed for it…..

He as usual appeared into my room through a portal not at all caring about privacy or bothering to knock wearing his signature annoying smirk.

Zia and I had gone shopping the other day to buy swimsuits and matching sundresses to go with them. I was standing in front of the mirror examining myself in the new bikini I had planned to wear to the beach.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I asked sarcasm dripping from my voice as I turned away from the mirror.

Instead of a smirk Anubis was now wearing a deep red face and for once he was speechless. Puzzled I approached him but he backed away.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I am so-sorry….." he sputtered "This… i-is… is…. I didn't know that… that you were…. Were…" he stared at me for a second absolutely mortified and then fled the room.

"He must be spending too much time in the underworld!" I thought to myself, slipped on the sundress and walked downstairs. In the foyer Anubis stood silently among the shadows brooding over something. I tried to start a conversation but he refused to meet my eyes. Within a couple of second the air was thick enough with tension to be cut by a knife. After a few minutes of uncomfortable silence we were thankfully interrupted by a screeching Zia who came through a portal.

"Sadie! I can't find that white sundress! What will I wear to the beach?!"

That was when I noticed that she was in that cute white and gold bikini we had brought at the mall along with mine. And Zia with her straight black cropped hair looked stunning in it.

"That white bikini looks wonderful on you Zia! Look at mine!" I slipped out of my sundress to show her.

"Sadie Kane! That bikini looks gorgeous on you! You will be the belle of the ball! …. Or should I say beach!" she giggled. Then she raised her eyebrow mischievously and asked, "What did Anubis say?"

That was when I heard a strange choking sound behind me. I saw Anubis as bright as a cherry staring at us.

"What are you looking at death boy?" I demanded. "Bast got your tongue?"

"You are both wearing that to the beach?" he croaked.

"Yes!" said Zia. "What do you think?" we both gave a pose.

He just turned a deeper shade of red. Zia and I exchanged glances of worry. He seemed to be muttering something.

"Lord Osiris is going to kill me?"

"Dad?" I asked puzzled. "Why would he kill you?"

Anubis just ignored me and continued, "What would Carter say?"

As if on cue Carter came downstairs. "What about m-" He stopped abruptly his eyes resting on Zia. He seemed to be in a daze. "Zia you look absolutely radiant today." He said giving her a light kiss on the cheek and Zia blushed a brilliant red at it.

I interrupted the very (blargh!) tender scene with a loud, "hem hem!"

(Forgive me but there is only so much of soap opera I can take in one day!)

And the two love birds jumped apart. "Thank you!" I said smiling sweetly ignoring the daggers Carter was shooting at me from behind Zia's back.

Zia the looked down at carter's new swimming trunks and gave him a compliment. (I applaud her for finding something nice about it! Really! It is a great feat!)

"Your swimming trunks look… rather interesting." It was blue and had green palm trees on it.

"So where is Anubis?" Carter asked and we turned around to see an ashen Anubis. (It was truly amazing how he managed to turn paler then he already was.) He gaped at us as if we were green Martians with warts on our face. Suddenly without warning his eyes rolled back and Anubis the god of funerals collapsed in a dead faint. Zia ran to get some water.

But I was quicker and pointed my wand at him and said, "**_Maw_**!" And a nice bucket of ice cold water fell Anubis.

"Aaargh!" he screamed in surprise more than pain. Gasping for breath he blinked once or twice bewildered. Finally when he noticed the reason behind the extremely uncomfortable cold and wetness a black fire rose in his eyes, he began to glow and suddenly he was the ancient, intimidating and powerful jackal headed god of funerals - Anubis. He thundered, "Who dares to pour water on me! ME ANUBIS! The Foremost of Westerners, Lord of the sacred land, Guardian of the Scales, Jackal Ruler of the Bows, He Who is In the Place of Embalming, He Who Counts the Hearts, He who is upon his mountain, He who presides over the god's pavilion….."

As the list of his titles grew he began to glow brighter, so I figured it was time I interrupted him before he spontaneously combusts and brings Brooklyn house's rooftop on my head and I somehow had the niggling feeling that uncle Amos would blame me for it even though all I did was pour water on Anubis.

And so I shouted, "OY! ANUBIS! You forgot god of toilet paper!" I guess insulting him when he was angry was not one of my best ideas but still… it took him by surprise and he stopped abruptly.

"Thank you!" I said cheerily. Seeing me, the fire in his eyes died down and suddenly he was just Anubis the teenage boy who was very wet and very very cold and there was not a single trace of godliness in him.

He said in a carefully calm voice, "Sadie…..?"

"Yes?"

"WHY in the name of the gods did you pour water on me?" he exploded. "Look at what you have done to my-"

"What on earth are you wearing?" I interrupted. I looked disbelievingly at the tuxedo he was wearing wet and clinging to him tie and all.

_~Flashback~_

_ANUBIS: So what is this beach party like?_

_CARTER: It will be fun. Lots of kids will be around….. You know dancing and stuff._

_ANUBIS: Will it be formal?_

_Zia (smirking): Oh yes! It is very posh and formal._

_Anubis: What should I wear?_

_Me (sarcastically- of course): I don't know…. Maybe a suit and tie?_

_~End Of Flashback~_

Anubis had taken us quite seriously! We had just been kidding around!

"I ought to ask you that!" He scowled. "What would your father say?"

"Say what?" I asked blankly at such a random question.

Anubis looked absolutely scandalized like I had just suggested that he should run around Brooklyn house in nothing but an underwear and bunny slippers.

"About your apparel." He said stiffly.

I looked down at my bikini. Puzzled I said, "I don't understand."

"The fact that you are going to a public place dressed like one of the ladies in the pharaoh's harem."

"The pharaohs had a harem?" Carter asked coming in holding a glass of water in one hand and Zia's waist in the other. Both their cheeks were flushed and Zia's hair was slightly tousled from the activities they were previously engaged at in the kitchen.

Ew! Don't even go there I instructed myself firmly.

(Sometimes ignorance is bliss….. especially if you are going to eat there tomorrow.)

"Now that I think about it those ladies bodies were more covered compared to these two's!" he said eyeing our swimsuits distastefully.

"What do you mean?" Zia asked puzzled.

"I mean that both of you are dressed in…." He blushed. "Underwear!"

By now all our faces were red. Anubis's from embarrassment and ours from trying to control our laughter. A tiny snicker escaped Carter and we all fell on the floor laughing like hyenas….. Except for Anubis who went from an embarrassed red to the deeper shade of angry red.

Anubis was above to storm out of the door when Carter caught his hand and said, "Dude, Wait a minute! I have got to show you something."

Zia created a portal to Florida. We were above to step into it when Anubis scowled pointedly at our "revealing" outfits. I smiled sweetly at him and stepped through the portal grabbing Zia along with me.

It was just Anubis and Carter in the room.

"Where have they gone?" asked Anubis his scowl deepening.

"Florida."

"Florida?" Anubis asked uncertainly.

"Oh! Move it already!" said Carter and shoved Anubis through the portal. "Otherwise we will lose the girls in the crowd!"

Meanwhile Zia and I were waiting and waiting for the boys to turn up. Finally bored we decided to join in the fun. Around us a couple of magicians specializing in earth magic thought it would be funny to build a sand castle... life size. It's interior was also made of sand and it had a moat with a pair of giant crabs swimming in it too! We were just starting to have fun (me changing the colors of the crab's shells to hot pink and Zia setting the sea on fire.) when Carter and Anubis decided to show up.

"So your royal highnesses have finally decided to grace us with your wonderful presence." I said.

But my sarcasm was wasted on them because Anubis did not utter a word….. he gaped around incredulously opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water, only no words came out. Most of the initiates were wearing swimsuits that made Zia and I look like nuns while Anubis in his dripping suit stood out like a sour thumb). One particularly intoxicated initiate winked at him and I think that was the last straw….. (I don't blame what he did next, after all Anubis must have been absolutely shocked and scandalized with his Stone Age principals completely dashed to the ground and stamped on a several times just to make sure it didn't get up again. ) His brain must have short-circuited because we got a repeat performance of the "Anubis faint".

"Not again." I sighed. I was sourly tempted to pour water on him again but due to certain reasons (Carter and Zia protesting we are in public) it was decided (again by Carter and Zia) that we had to take Anubis back to Brooklyn house and let him wake up when he wanted.

Carter thought it would be better if we changed into "normal" clothes before he woke up. Finally when he did wake up (the next day) and lumbered into the kitchen we were all having breakfast.

I turned to Zia and said solemnly, "So at long last our resident sleeping beauty decides to wake from her deep slumber. I wonder who prince charming is."

Anubis didn't seem to hear a thing. "Sadie!" he exclaimed. "I had a horrible nightmare that you Carter and Zia... went crazy" he finished lamely.

"Crazy as in?" I raised an eyebrow. (I had kept practicing it in front of the mirror until I got it right)

"Crazy like you and Zia were..."

"Were wearing bikinis and took you to Florida where you fainted?" I widened my eyes and looked as innocent as possible while trying to control a smirk that was threatening to form on my lips.

Behind me Zia let out a snort.

"That's correct! How did yo-" his face went ashen.

"And the light bulb in the attic finally turns on!" I said sarcastically. "You spoiled a perfectly good weekend Anubis!"

"It wasn't a dream." He whispered.

"Yes." I said slowly enunciating every word as if talking to a three year old. "Now get over it."

He sunk on his knees moaning. His face a bright shade of red."Millions of people saw me faint!" He muttered. "Horus will never let me live this down! I will be the laughing stock among Gods! What will I do?" His face was the picture of despair. "I know." he said his face brightening. "I will kill myself!"

Carter sniggered.

"Gods can't die." I pointed out.

"Oh yeah." He said and his face fell.

"It's not that bad..." I said consolingly. "After all apart from Zia, Carter and I only the entire Florida Nome saw it! That is about just some 400 people. That is if it has not been put on YouTube yet...if it is then you are gone." I said this with a straight face.

Carter looked up from his laptop. "Dang! It has not been uploaded… yet."

Anubis stared at me incredulously for a second. "I know! I will kill the entire Florida Nome!" He said.

"Anubis!" Zia said.

"Fine… Fine… After all it is just an eternity of humiliation."

"You are such a drama queen!" I said. "Stop acting like a sissy! What would Nephenthys say if she found out that her son has no spine?"

Anubis turned a delicate shade of pink. "You are one to talk! What would Lord Os-"

"Dad won't mind." I cut him of pointing at a picture. "See that?" It was one of mum and dad at the beach… in swimsuits.

Anubis blinked once. He walked near the picture and examined it carefully. He tapped the glass once or twice just to check if it is real.

I smirked at him and said, "Welcome to the 21st century!"

Zia took out a parcel and handed it over to him saying, "Here take this as a welcome gift. We are going to another pool party hosted by some of Sadie's friends at school and Carter decided to shop your very first Swim trunks. It is very… interesting." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Oh and Anubis?" I added. "The party is this evening and attendance is compulsory!"

"Bu-"

"No buts otherwise this might find itself in YouTube and a copy might be found Horus's mail box. I said holding up my object of blackmail.

'You wouldn't!" Anubis said but his eyes showed a tiny flicker of fear. "Not even you would sink that low Sadie!"

"Try me!" I laughed. He lunged at me but I quickly leapt out of the way. I ran and he chased me all around Brooklyn House trying to reach the dreaded object which I had taken from one of the initiates in Florida recorded evidence of yesterday's events in it.

Those were good times. But now I am stuck in stupid London, with a stupid curfew thanks to a stupid Aaron Hale.

I clicked on the second e-mail from Anubis. It was dated yesterday and was more abrupt and very irritated...

**You all know what i always ask for... so this time i am not going to say anything and hope you would just... review!**


	11. I Begin To Exhibit Signs Of Madness

**WARNING- Angst Ahead.**

**Disclaimer: All of the characters belong to Rick Riordon, I just borrow them every now and then to torture them.**

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>

**A**

**D**

**I**

**E**

**I Begin To Exhibit The First Signs Of Madness**

_I clicked on the second e-mail from Anubis. It was dated yesterday and was more abrupt and very irritated..._

_Sadie,_

_Why are you not replying to my e-mail? Carter told me you never replied to his and I know you did not answer Walt's. They are both worried. (I have assured them you haven't died yet or I would have seen you then.) But seriously now even I am having my doubts. Don't tell me you are still angry with us. Ignoring people who care about you is a very childish thing to do. Grow up Sadie! You are 14 now and should know that the world does not revolve around you. I hope you come back to your senses, be mature and reply back soon. My patience is thinning and even Carter has his limits._

_Anubis_

I blinked twice and reread the E-mail. Finally comprehension trickled in somewhere at the back of my brain. He wants and answer does he? Well then who was I to deny him one! I typed my reply and sent it. Let me see what he thinks of that!

I was absolutely seething! I longed to kick something….. a backside…. preferably with Anubis attached to it. Unable to bear the sight of the message I stuck my tongue out at it and slammed the laptop shut. (Not that it helped much)

When my anger subdued a bit I felt a niggling bit of guilt. Maybe I was a tad bit harsh on him. A tiny voice in my head said, _'You know he is kind of right…. You are being immature….'_ I sent a mental glare at that voice but it took no heed._ 'He is angry because he is worried about you and he really cares for you.'_ I tried to shut that voice out, after all if he really cared about me then I would still be in Brooklyn right? But there is this really strange extremely annoying thing about these voices that the more you try to quell them the more annoying and loud they get! But…. Deep in my heart I knew the voice was right, I was behaving immaturely.

(There you have it people! I accept I can be a bit immature sometimes! What? Don't look so surprised!)

'_You ought to apologize Sadie…..'_ it whispered.

"Oh shut up!" I muttered. Great! First sign of madness: - Talking to oneself.

I opened the laptop and read his E-mail again.

'_My Patience is thinning and even Carter has his limits'_

A shiver went down my spine. What does he mean by that? His patience is thinning? Suddenly blind panic slammed through me. What if Anubis refused to talk to me! What if… what if he broke up with me! I reread my reply and suddenly it no longer seemed so funny…. I felt as if someone was squeezing my neck making it hard for me to breath. What if Amos decides to take away my powers permanently and I will be left as a mortal! Scenarios flew into my head each worse than the other. Carter, Zia and Walt laughing at me… Dad and mum shaking their heads in disappointment… my heartbeat increased and I began to take short gasping breaths. My limbs became jelly and I flopped on the bed. I felt lost and helpless.

'_You know this is all your doing'_ the voice whispered. Anger flooded through me. All my fault? How is it so? Why couldn't Uncle Amos send Carter to London instead of me? He was the reason I lost my temper! And he didn't so much as get a light telling off! Oh no! Carter is the almighty pharaoh of the whole world! Everything he does is above questioning! It is just like before I knew about magic Carter staying with dad and me shuttled off to the side like someone unwanted!

I stuffed a pillow on my face and tried to strangle myself giving up I screamed into it in frustration. I was beginning to have a pounding headache.

From downstairs a voice floated up, "Sadie! Come have your dinner!"

Ignoring her I curled under my covers. I heard a sob and was surprised that the sound had come from me. I noticed that my entire body was shaking and tears were streaming from my eyes.

I was furious with myself. "Pull yourself together Sadie Kane!" I told myself. "The past is past and you can't change it. Now stop wallowing in self-pity! It is their loss that they will be missing your awe inspiring presence! I bet they are missing you like crazy. Get a grip girl!" But even to myself I sounded hollow and insincere.

'_I bet they are having the time of their lives without you!'_ the voice relentlessly whispered in my head. (Some cynical part of my brain seems to take morbid pleasure in torturing myself)

I set my iPod at maximum volume and began playing the angry playlist trying to drown the voice out with the music. But by the time I finally fell asleep my pillow was wet with tears.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is kind of short but I thought that this is a pretty good place to end it!<strong>

**I don't really do angst….. In fact this is the first time I have written anything angsty. Most of my stories feature humor and happy-endings (you know sunshine, daisies and all that). Which is kind of ironic seeing that in reality I am a very sarcastic and cynical person and I have a morbid fascination with dark themed stories. But this chapter kind of wrote itself and my Beta _Hades Child99_ thinks that it is pretty good *relieved face* but let me know what you think. **

**REVIEWS = _LOVE_**


End file.
